


Trepidation

by chylde0flyght



Series: Sensible Sensations [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylde0flyght/pseuds/chylde0flyght
Summary: trep·i·da·tionˌtrepəˈdāSH(ə)n/nounnoun: trepidation1.a feeling of fear or agitation about something that may happen.





	Trepidation

I could feel his gaze on me like insects crawling up a vine, creeping just beneath the skin and sending uneasy little shudders up my spine. Anchoring my gaze on the sheet of paper before me, I stolidly ignored him, pretending that the contents of that simple sheet were more interesting than the looming situation. I didn't mean to do it- I just couldn't help it. My nerves jumped with my jiggling foot and the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stood on end at the simple, disappointed sound of his sight.   
"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I started a little project to try and improve my writing style and improve the emotions implied by my work, and this is the first part of the series. I only have a couple of them written so far, and these won't have a set schedule or anything, but I hope you like them all the same!


End file.
